


Stay frosty royal milk tea

by rig_ma_role



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, High Heels, Johnnys tattoos, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark is a ditz, Rimming, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: Johnny and Mark getting together. High heels are somehow involved.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	Stay frosty royal milk tea

**Author's Note:**

> More Johnmark.  
> Title from fallout boy song of the same name.  
> I've been kind of losing steam with writing. And this turned out to be kind of a weird belly flop of a fic instead of a graceful dive.  
> Still hope you enjoy it! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ Much love. Spread the Johnmark agenda  
> Also, I added Mark's tight t-shirt and that one point in the vlive where he traced Johnnys tattoo as random details (〃ﾟ3ﾟ〃)
> 
> Also did yall's see Mark squeeze Johnny's ass on todays baseball game thing?????? I was like (〃⊙.⊙〃)
> 
> And as usual pardon the mistakes. I'll try to fix it later. its way too late rn and I am sleepy af.

Johnny's life up till now, can be split into four sections. 

Chunk one, from birth to five years old, of which he has absolutely zero memory. It is occasionally reminisced through a series of photographs starting from tiny baby Johnny in diapers, to toddler Johnny-being chased at the beach by his mom-trying to get rid of what seemed to be a hastily caught crab with gigantic pincers, clutched precariously in Johnny's stubby little hand.

The second chunk goes from the wee age of five, up to his high school graduation. A period in which there was a flurry of learning, playing and growing, his parents always in the periphery, supporting him.

The third chunk, came with a change of environment, all the way from Chicago, Illinois to Seoul, Korea. From high school to college. From a young inexperienced teen to a marginally more experienced (and less sober) college student.

And at the age of twenty-six, Johnny is exactly one year into his fourth self-sectioned block of life, working as one of the main photographers for a well renowned magazine in Korea.  
As most students, Johnny had been kind of terrified of life after college. But thankfully his skill with a camera, discerning eye and pleasant attitude, which was quite a rarity in the industry, had somehow managed to land him a great job and a cushy lifestyle.

But at the moment Johnny is experiencing the exact opposite of a cushy lifestyle. He is being made to haul what felt like bricks in a giant box, all the way upstairs to his apartment. 

In all honesty it technically isn't just his apartment anymore. Jung Jaehyun, his best friend, is in the process of moving in. Claiming the extra room in Johnny's apartment and bringing with him Lee Taeyong, his boyfriend. 

And in all the hubbub of the move, Johnny has been demoted from best friend to pack mule. 

He struggles the last few steps up the stairs and drops the box on the upper landing before wiping the copious amounts of sweat that is pouring down his temples. What in the name of God are Taeyong and Jaehyun moving into his apartment that was this heavy? Johnny grumbles to himself and goes back to work. He shoves the unnecessarily heavy box into the designated room for the couple and runs back downstairs. 

There's a lot more work to do and he doesn’t have the liberty to be dawdling.

He reaches the rented moving van parked outside the entrance to the apartment and sees Jaehyun with his ass in the air, digging through a gigantic open box. It's so big that Jonny could probably pack Jaehyun into it and ship him off to Madagascar, or somewhere.

"Taeyong…...babe, I can't find my lava lamp. I think we left it back at my old dorm room" Jaehyun whines.  
Johnny sees Taeyong on his way to surreptitiously throw away something into the garbage bin that’s placed at the corner of the apartment block. 

The object looks suspiciously like the lava lamp that Jaehyun is talking about.

Taeyong's eyes meet Johnny's questioning look, he signals him to be quiet and quickly disposes of what is probably the most hideous lava lamp that Johnny has ever set eyes on. Johnny would love to bring up Taeyong's treachery and cause a ruckus, but the lava lamp is too ugly to be let inside his apartment and its final decent into the garbage dump seems to be the best outcome. And so, he keeps him mouth shut and doesn't disclose Taeyong’s inconsequential betrayal. 

Jaehyun pops his head out of the box and sees that Johnny is standing next to him with his arms crossed, an amused look on his face. The sleeveless t-shirt does wonders at emphasizing Johnny's well-built arms. Jaehyun has his suspicions that Johnny's standing around like that for show. 

"Hey man, you're done with that other box, right? Help me with this one please."

With a sigh Johnny crouches down to pick up one end of the box while Jaehyun grabs the other. "Y'all better pay me back with some good beer and pizza. This shit is heavy as fuck" Jonny voices his discontent.

"Oh, what's this?? Mr. I-go-to-the-gym-every-day, can't help us carry a few boxes? Are those muscles just for show?" Jaehyun declares mockingly.

Johnny scowls and grunts a short fuck you.

"Fine, fine. On top of the pizza and beer I'll add on a little bonus for you," Jaehyun says with a grin, "I convinced Mark to come over and help set up the place."

Johnny almost drops the box in excitement. 

He breaks out in a delightful grin. "Jaehyun my man you are the best." 

Yep helping Jaehyun and Taeyong move is so worth it. 

Mark Lee, Jaehyun's current college acquaintance-cum-potential second best friend (Johnny still holds first place) had been introduced to Johnny about a year ago. Mark was Jaehyun's original roommate at the college dorms and they'd hit it off quite magnificently, with both majoring in music production and minoring in business. And as Johnny and Jaehyun spent a considerable amount of time together, it was inevitable that Johnny would meet Mark. 

At their first encounter Mark had given the sweetest, shiest smile and shook Johnny's hand and he had Johnny at a simple Hello.  
Johnny never believed in love at first sight and in retrospect it probably wasn't love per say. The first time he saw Mark it was more along the lines of lust and some soft fluffy feeling that took over him entirely, leaving him slightly out of breath and all smiles.   
Jaehyun caught on pretty quick and did his best to bring Mark over to meet Johnny frequently, hyping his best friend/wingman status at every possible turn.

"I know I'm the best. Now get your ass in gear because this sumbitch box is full of heavy ass shit and we are taking this upstairs even if it kills us" Jaehyun says with some misplaced resolve.

"Careful mochi, don't hurt yourself" Taeyong says with a playful lilt, pinching Jaehyun's cheek, much to the man’s annoyance. Johnny will attest that Jaehyun's cheeks are very pinch-able and he has taken every chance at giving Jaehyun's peachy dimpled cheeks a good squeeze. 

Taeyong picks up a box of stuffed animals and breezes past Johnny and Jaehyun with ease. Johnny really can't fault him. Taeyong is as lithe as they come, and Johnny fears that he would break if he tried to carry anything heavier than a pillow.

"Are the two of you going to be calling each other corny-ass nicknames all the time?" Johnny grunts and takes a wobbly step up the stairs wile Jaehyun brings up the rear. They are almost at the top.

"Maybe", Taeyong says coyly, already above them, standing on the top landing. "It's more fun cause you hate it."  
.  
.  
.  
It takes two more trips between the three of them to get almost all of Jaehyun's and Taeyong's belongings into the apartment. Their room is a bit bigger than Johnny's own room and houses a queen-sized bed and a wardrobe that could possibly feature a portal to Narnia.   
Taeyong dabbling in carpentry two years prior, had given birth to the fantastical wardrobe. After three months of slaving over it he had created what would be his first, and last, woodworked furniture item-and it was majestic. Taeyong had poured his blood sweat and tears into it.   
So even if it is the heaviest mother-fucking thing this side of an elephant, Taeyong had decided to bring it over from his old place.

The wardrobe is the last thing that they bring up to the apartment. Heaving it up the stairs apparently requires more muscle than Johnny and Jaehyun have, so reinforcement in the form of Yuta and Lucas are called in. 

It is (pun fully indented) an uphill battle. Surrounded by a cacophony of - "watch the corners", "it's tilting", "fuck the walls got gouged", "we are going to die crushed under this stupid cupboard" and "Yuta fucking stop yelling pivot, you aren’t Ross and we are not in FRIENDS"- the five of them somehow manage to get it into the bedroom. 

They decide to take a break after.

Pizza is ordered and cold beer is pulled from the fridge. Johnny leans back against the sofa and takes a good long pull from the chilled can.

"I'm never helping anyone move ever again" he sighs. " I think I pulled something bring up that blasted wardrobe"

"Hey hey, don't talk about my masterpiece like that" Taeyong sulks, throwing a balled-up napkin at Johnny's head.

"At least you will be rewarded by the sight of Mark Lee" Jaehyun chimes in. "So, buck up dude." 

Mark has additional lectures in the morning, even though it is a Saturday. He'd promised to meet up afterwards to help paint and arrange Jaehyun and Taeyong's room. And Johnny is very much anticipating spending time with Mark. Even if it did mean laboring over the couple's bedroom decor. Taeyong is very specific about things and it is bound to be tedious.

Yuta and Lucas finish up their pizza and get ready to leave, claiming that they refuse to provide anymore labor unless they are actually getting paid. And the new season of Stranger Things just dropped, so they have binging to attend to. 

"Also, I really don't want to watch Johnny boy here drooling over Mark. The secondhand embarrassment is enough to cringe myself into a coma" Yuta shudders.  
"Welp we'll be off, and I'd kindly like to request you never ask us to help move a cupboard again" Yuta gives a two fingered salute and leaves.

"Bye y'all" Lucas says with a wave and bounds after Yuta, much like an overgrown puppy.  
.  
.  
.  
They decide to rest a bit until the pizza is somewhat digested, and Mark comes over.   
Taeyong gets busy cleaning up the leftovers and wiping the table down so well, that Johnny is pretty sure it’s back to its original form.   
He feels a bit guilty about letting Taeyong do all the work, so he grabs a broom with the intent of sweeping around the couch but is promptly distracted by Mark Lee's entrance. 

And what an entrance it is.

Johnny is struck dumb, holding the broom at an odd angle. Mark is in a t-shirt that probably fit him properly in middle school and a pair of washed out ripped jeans that hugs his thighs so immaculately, it could have been painted on.

"Hey hyungs! Finally managed to get back to the dorm and change into some old clothes before I could come over. Professor Sung really needs to get himself a watch or something. The man dragged the lecture for an extra hour and the entire hall was ready to erupt in a riot." Mark snickers.

Johnny continues to remain frozen as Taeyong grabs the broom from his hand and gets to work sweeping up the mess. 

"Hey Markie, have you already eaten? If not, hyung will make something for you" Taeyong sweeps while simultaneously mother-henning Mark. 

"Yeah hyung. I ate a big lunch. Now show me what I've got to do cause I need to work all the calories off" Mark says with a pat to his stomach, which Johnny notes, is toned….Very toned….. And very visible due to the unnecessarily tight t-shirt. 

"Johnny hyung, you ok?" Mark asks with concern when Johnny persists with the staring without giving a reply.

Jaehyun comprehends that Johnny's mental faculties have taken leave at the sight of a scandalously dressed Mark Lee and tries to ease the awkwardness that is bound to develop.

"Right this way Mark, we'll set down some plastic so we can start painting the room." Jaehyun says jovially, guiding Mark with a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Good thing you ask me to change into old clothes hyung. With how clumsy I am I’ll probably wreck everything I'm wearing." Mark says giggling, as if his old clothes are expendable and not something out of a wet dream for Johnny.

He is cruelly extracted from his ogling of the way Mark's jeans lay perfectly across his ass , by a sharp thwack to his bottom. 

"Ow what was that for?" Johnny yelps and rubs at the strike that Taeyong aimed at his ass with the broom.

"Stop being such a cliché idiot and ask Mark out, or else stop staring at him like a creep. And stop standing there like a fool and go help with painting the room. I'll join in a bit" Taeyong huffs and walks away with a dustpan full of dirt and the incriminating broom. 

"It's not that easy." Johnny sighs and steels himself before following after Jaehyun and Mark.  
.  
.  
.  
The hours that follow feel like a lucid dream, watching Mark laugh and giggle and get paint over himself.   
Johnny paints his assigned section of the room in a daze, fantasizing ridiculous scenarios -of Mark getting paint on his cheek and Johnny wiping it away, the music playing in the background crescendos while Mark and Johnny kiss and do other possibly unsanitary things on the laid out plastic covering the exposed surfaces of the bedroom.

But sadly, reality is a stone-cold bitch. 

His fantasies are just that. Johnny gets rid of his paint fume induced daydreams and cuts his losses, getting back to painting Taeyong and Jaehyun's room in a color that Taeyong insist is called Venetian crystal no.2 but Jaehyun just calls blue grey. Johnny is inclined to agree with Jaehyun on the name of the color.  
  
He laughs and enjoys himself, dancing randomly to dubiously sexual songs on Taeyong's playlist amidst rolling on paint. Johnny smiles at Mark and his giggly face illuminated by the soft afternoon sun and tries not to think about how he'd like to pull Mark in by the hand and kiss him all over his face.

Honestly though, he feels fine enough getting to enjoy Mark's company. 

There's no need to destroy the delicate balance with his unnecessary feelings.  
.  
.  
They finish painting the room without too many mishaps- Jaehyun claims that accidentally flinging paint out the window onto a passerby's head doesn't count. With Mark's help they arrange the room and within six to seven hours Jaehyun and Taeyong have officially moved in.

* * *

Mark comes by more often after Jaehyun moves into the apartment. Occasionally for drinks and watching a movie, and more frequently to get assignments done in peace. The campus library is often hoarded by the masses, especially the engineering kids, Johnny recalls.   
He feels a little nostalgic hearing stories from Mark and Jaehyun about college life and feels a longing to go back.   
Taeyong snickers at him saying that he barely made it out of there alive and sober and going back would be counterproductive.

It's on one of those days, where Mark decides to sleep over at the apartment instead of going back to the dorm that Johnny figures out his little obsession may not be too one sided.  
Of course, this is based on the assumption that Mark's actions are that of flirting and not because he is being the regular giggly, fidgety Mark.

Jaehyun and Mark have been entrenched in their assignment for three whole days. And they are still at it for the better part of the afternoon of the fourth day and Taeyong is getting antsy.

Johnny isn't proud to say that he knows their sex life a little too well. Jaehyun refuses to be distracted by Taeyong's wiles whenever he has work to do. And going on three days without sex was two days too long for Taeyong. 

So, the moment Mark and Jaehyun finish their assignment, Taeyong gets hold of Jaehyun and retreats to their bedroom post haste.

Mark is left stranded at the dining table, laptop open, trying to recover from the whiplash caused by the speed at which Taeyong has dragged Jaehyun from his seat in the kitchen.   
Thankfully, the walls are thick enough to not endorse a voyeuristic listening experience of Jaehyun and Taeyong going at it. 

"Oh wow." Mark says eyes wide. Johnny's used to it, so it doesn't faze him as much. 

"Taeyong hyung was really pent up huh?" Mark giggles.

"Yeah I don't expect them to come have dinner with us. And here I am making my special spaghetti." Johnny says with a resounding sigh.

Johnny turns from his place at the stove to see Mark lean his cheek on his palm, elbow resting against the table. "That's fine hyung we'll just have our dinner and leave the rest in the microwave for when they come out to eat." Johnny can see the ceiling lights reflecting in Mark's earnest eyes, much like tiny stars.

He lets out a tiny cough and turns back to finishing his spaghetti sauce. "Yep. Can you grab two plates and cutlery for us? The sauce is almost done. I'll serve up the food" 

Mark works diligently, as he does with all things, and arranges the table for dinner. They eat in relative silence bar the occasional moan of satisfaction let out by Mark.  
"This is so good Hyung. You are a great cook"

Johnny accepts the praise with a thank you but feels a little bit like a cheat. He can maybe make three really good dishes, a result of experimenting over and over. Other than that, he's pretty terrible at cooking.

They finish eating and clean the place up. Leaving Jaehyun and Taeyong's portion in the microwave with a note attached, telling them to heat it up and eat.

Mark is assigned the couch for his stay at casa de Johnny. He wishes he could share his bed with Mark but that is probably on the extreme end of too forward.  
Johnny grabs a pillow and a blanket for Mark while he washes up in Johnny's bathroom. Mark comes out freshly showered and looking like he's ready to drop dead in sleep. The assignment probably did him in. Johnny can relate to the feeling, having been a college student not too long ago.

"I'm so sorry that there isn't an extra bed for you to sleep in" Johnny apologizes, handing over the blanket and pillow to Mark.  
"That's totally fine hyung. Your couch is actually way more comfortable than my bed at the campus dorms." Mark settles down on the couch and arranges the pillow and blanket over himself.

Johnny is about to say good night and leave when he feels Mark's hand come up and grab his wrist.

"Hyung can we just talk for a bit? I don't really think I can fall asleep yet." 

And of course, Johnny can't say no to Mark's damn soft eyes and pretty little pout. Mark shuffles himself up into a seated position and wraps the blanket around himself giving Johnny enough space to sit next to him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Johnny asks, bringing one foot up and setting it under his knee. 

"Umm...how about your tattoos? Can I maybe see them up close?" Mark asks fiddling with the blanket's edge, avoiding Johnny’s eyes.

"A world of conversational topics and you want to talk about my tattoos?" Johnny snickers.

"I mean only if you want to...hyung" Mark quickly splutters.

Johnny chuckles, "I'm just messing with you. Course you can see them. I've got three. One on my forearm. Which is completely visible. And two on my shoulder." Johnny extends his arm showing off the sunflower tattoo that rests near the dip of his elbow. His t-shirt covers the other two so Johnny rolls up his sleeves a bit to show them off.

"The ones on your shoulder are so cool. But the sunflower is very pretty. I think it’s my favorite." Mark says softly and traces the image with his index finger. 

Johnny thinks Mark is pretty as well. Just like a sunflower. Bright, golden and delightfully charming.

Johnny realizes that Mark has been tracing the petals of his tattoo far longer than is considered straight. Mark possibly comes to the same conclusion and pulls his hand back as if he is shocked. 

"Umm it's like….really cool." Mark says embarrassed. Johnny sees the light flush gracing his cheeks and the way Mark smacks his lips as if trying to figure out what to say next. He gives a soft little yawn before he speaks again. "Did it hurt to get them?"

"Not really." Johnny shakes his head. "I mean pain tolerance is different for different people and depending on where you get it the pain level will be different...so" 

Mark lets out another yawn and sinks further into the couch. Johnny knows that he's not too far off from falling asleep.   
"Ahh, I see hyung. You know, I was thinking of getting a tattoo as well" Mark says eyes almost halfway shut, head lolling on to the back of the couch.

"Yeah? What would you want to get?" Johnny asks hushed. Mark's eyes are closed, and his head is tilting on to Johnny's shoulder. When no answer is forthcoming Johnny thinks he might be completely asleep and figures he better lay Mark down more comfortably.

He's about to get up when he hears Mark's sleepily whispered reply.

"Maybe a sunflower to match yours"

* * *

  
On a Friday evening, like almost all other Friday evenings, Johnny comes home anticipating a lazy weekend. It's busy at work, as always, and Johnny's peppy attitude could only stand so many snobby celebrities in a day. He wishes they’d realize that the Photographer sometimes knows which angles are better. And maybe not throw hissy fits when their favorite juice is not stocked in the waiting room.

He gets home by six which is astronomically early compared to all other Fridays but takes the chance to indulge in a good long soak, stealing one of Taeyong's bath bombs that smell like lavender and honey.   
He spends some quality time soaking himself in hot water till he's mildly prune-y before getting out of the tub and attacking his face with toner and moisturizer.  
He wipes down his hair as he checks his phone to find a very long message from Jaehyun  
Apparently, he's taking Taeyong to his sister's place because his nephew and sister both got sick at the same time and Taeyong needs to be there to help them as her husband is away till Sunday and no one is around to provide assistance. But Taeyong couldn't drive himself over because his car is getting serviced, so Jaehyun had volunteered to drive him and that they probably won't be back till tomorrow afternoon. 

Taeyong dotes on his nephew like his own son, so Johnny could imagine the absolute panic that he is feeling. 

He sends a quick text asking if Taeyong's alright and hopes that Taeyong's nephew and sister get better soon.

Seeing as he has his Friday night to himself Johnny plans on having some beer and transforming into a couch potato in front of his TV. Maybe catch up on a new series. Yuta always has good recommendations up on his Instagram highlights.

Johnny slips into a pair of grey sweatpants deciding to forego a t-shirt and underwear. Grabbing a few cans of beer and a packet of half eaten chips from the fridge he settles down and browses through Netflix. He's contemplating between some good lighthearted entertainment re-watching Gravity Falls or starting off with something unknown by watching a new anime, when he hears the doorbell ring.

Jaehyun said they will not be back till tomorrow so he has no idea who could be ringing his doorbell at seven in the evening. Uninvited visitors are a rarity and Johnny prefers it that way.

He wipes the beer condensation on his hand across his thigh and goes to answer the door.

Mark is standing outside his door in a hoodie, being weighed down by a gigantic backpack.   
He blinks up at Johnny dazedly and then drags his eyes southward as if in a trance.

Johnny becomes acutely aware of how underdressed he is.

"Oh my god hyung you have really nice abs." Mark blurts out and then clasps a hand over his mouth a little too late to stop his words.

"Um…..I mean….uhh."

Johnny chuckles and let's Mark into the apartment. "Nice to know that my abs are to your satisfaction" Johnny jokes. "Not that it's not a pleasant surprise, but what are you doing here?"

"Jaehyun hyung and I have another assignment and we decided to get started as soon as possible, so we won't be submitting it at the last minute, like last time. He asked me to come over today. Didn't he tell you?"

"Ahh he probably forgot to call you. But there was an emergency with Taeyong's nephew and sister. Jaehyun had to drive him over to his sister's house." Johnny replies closing and locking the door behind him.

"Oh no, hope everything is ok" Mark says, worry marring his usual upbeat tone.

"I don't think it's too serious. And Taeyong will probably nag them back to health.'' Johnny laughs.

He flops back down on the couch and watches Mark gently place his backpack at the dining table and make his way over. He pats the seat next to him and invites Mark to share some beer and chips with him.

Johnny would very much like to grab a t-shirt and cover himself. Not that he doesn't look great, but he feels a little too exposed. For some odd reason Johnny feels like he'll be admitting defeat if he wears a t-shirt now. So half-naked it would be.

Mark doesn’t sit down but asks gingerly if he can stay over. "I don't really feel like going back to the dorms tonight.".   
Johnny is a bit reluctant to say yes because it would be the first time Mark and he are alone. Jaehyun would always be a constant presence as Mark usually comes to the apartment to visit him.

But being alone with Mark is a gift in and of itself, so Johnny replies enthusiastically with a yeah. 

"Oh, cool we can watch some movies together, or something. But I've been in these clothes since morning and kind of feel really icky though. Can I borrow some clothes and take a quick bath, hyung? "

And Johnny's brain kind of short circuits, imagining Mark in his clothes. 

"I wasn't planning on sleeping over so I didn't really bring any clothes like I normally do" Mark says sheepishly trying to justify himself, because it seems like Johnny's not up to sharing his clothing as he doesn't say anything and keeps staring at Mark oddly.

Johnny realizes he's being creepy again and jumps up. "Oh yeah sure. It's no problem at all. Just go take a shower in my room. I'll set out some clothes on the bed for you."

Mark gives quick "thanks hyung" and scurries off to have himself a good wash. 

Johnny scours his cupboard looking for the perfect outfit to give to Mark. He's a few sizes bigger than Mark but the imagery currently brewing in his head recommends that he find the largest clothing items he owns, just to watch Mark drown in it.

His hands come across a two-piece, deep black, silk PJ set that Jaehyun bought him as gag gift, because Johnny refuses to sleep in anything but his boxers. Jaehyun said that he got the classiest looking pajama set he could find for his best friend. Johnny would like to call him on his bullshit but does have to admit that the set looks quite bougie.   
The pajama set would have gone to waste but thankfully the opportunity has presented itself for them to be useful.

He finds a pair of unused boxers as well and lays them down along with the PJs on his bed. Johnny then retreats back to the living room. The urge to pace is prominent but he calms himself down and eats a couple of chips to busy himself.  
Johnny browses his phone and panics for a good fifteen minutes before he hears Mark come out of the bathroom. 

"Hyung, Oh my god these are too nice for me to borrow." Mark's voice floats out of the bedroom.

"Nah, it's cool. I really don't wear them, so you'd actually be doing me a favor by wearing it."   
And wasn't that the truth.

"The bottom is way too big though hyung." Mark says after a few beats. "It won't stay up. Maybe I could get something from Taeyong hyung. He's more my size."

"Ah yeah sure help yourself. He won't mind" Johnny says. 

Sure, he'd like to get an eyeful of freshly washed half-dressed Mark. But the borderline peeping Tom act makes him feel a bit disappointed in himself. He averts his eyes so Mark can rush over to Taeyong's room to find a pair of pants that fit.

Johnny picks up the remote and flicks through several movie options trying to distract himself for a bit longer, till Mark joins him. He's about nine options down his recommendations list when he hears a yelp and several muted thuds. 

"Mark you ok in there?" 

"Yeah hyung, I think I toppled Taeyong hyung's shoe collection"

Johnny thinks about going and helping Mark tidy up what is sure to be dozens of pairs of shoes. (Taeyong sure does love his footwear). But before he can even get up from the couch, he sees Mark strut over to him in the silk pajama top which falls just shy of mid-thigh and a pair of tight boxers. There is a glaring lack of pants.

Johnny's eyes go wide, and the sheer discombobulation floors him. What in the name of God is Mark doing?

"Dang hyung, look what I found in one of Taeyong hyung's shoe boxes." Mark says giddily sticking out one of his bare legs at Johnny.

Johnny's eyes which were glued to Mark's torso move downward to see the most unexpected piece of Mark's minimal ensemble.

Heels. Deep red and six inches high, perfectly encasing Mark's surprisingly dainty feet.

Fuck. 

"They do look good on me. And I don't think they are Taeyong hyung's though. Cause he's like two sizes bigger than me. And these fit me like a damn glove." 

"Mark...", Johnny's strained voice has Mark looking up from admiring his own feet, "why aren't you wearing pants? And why are you wearing heels?" Johnny's voice pitches towards the end. 

"Whoops. Completely forgot about the pants when I saw the heels." Mark laughs as if Johnny isn't having an absolute meltdown over the situation.

He sashays over to the couch, oblivious to the effect he has on Johnny. The sinewy muscles of his legs, the taught stretch of pale skin across his thighs and click-clack of heels on the wood floor has Johnny crawling back further into the couch and placing a throw pillow over his crotch, hiding the evidence of a disastrously large erection.

Damn himself for deciding not to wear any underwear.

Mark sits himself down on the arm of the couch, a hair's breadth away from Johnny, and swings his legs showing off the burgundy heels. Twisting his feet left and right to watch the light bounce off the velvety material.

"I just wanted to know what all the fuss was about. They are surprisingly easy to walk in. I thought I would like fall, or something" Mark says with a childish giggle. "Wonder why Taeyong hyung has them though."

Johnny isn't entirely sure how Mark's mind works. He wonders if it is normal to want to randomly put on heels found in a friend's cupboard? And is it absolutely necessary to flaunt his pretty legs and bare chest while drowning in Johnny's clothes? 

In any case, Mark's adorable innate curiosity has worked wonders in granting Johnny the absolute jackpot of all wet dreams.

"Hyung you doing ok? Was it weird for me to wear the heels?" Mark asks, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck when Johnny just stares at him without a word.   
Unsurprisingly, being speechless seems to be the status quo for Johnny when he's around Mark.

Johnny fidgets for a bit before replying. "No, It's fine...but you're probably cold. You should get some pants on"

Mark finds it a bit odd that Johnny's so fixated on him not having pants when he's touting bright red heels in Johnny's face. His other friends would normally be on his ass making jokes about how Mark's the next Cat-woman and maybe ask him to do a few high heeled backflips. 

He spies the tightly clutched pillow on Johnny's lap, and it dawns on him.  
Contrary to popular assumptions (and his dorm mate Hyuck's very loud and annoying announcements) Mark isn't the most oblivious person alive.  
He's relatively quick on the uptake. And the uptake on the situation would be that Johnny is very much affected by Mark's little stunt.

Mark raises his head and meets Johnny's desperate eyes. He can tell that Johnny has realized that Mark has finally understood the (big) problem hidden beneath the throw pillow.

There's maybe six inches of distance between them. Mark has no idea how they even got that close. He gasps when Johnny bites his lip and moves a bit closer, throwing away the pillow and placing a hand on Mark's naked thigh.

Mark's breathing gets heavy. He looks into Johnny's eyes trying to read what will happen. What should he do next.   
The tightening of Johnny's fingers across his thighs is the only clue he gets before Johnny hauls him from the arm of the couch over to his lap.  
Mark is slightly disoriented but the warm press of Johnny's cock lying against his ass has him coming back to his senses.

"Mark." Johnny says bringing a hand up to cup his face. "You realize what's going on right?" 

"Yeah hyung" he whispers and grinds down on Johnny's dick, giving him clear understanding that Mark definitely knows what's going on and is very much a willing participant for what is about to happen.  
Mark relishes the guttural groan that Johnny lets out before driving in for a filthy kiss. Johnny has one hand at his waist and the other in Mark's hair pulling him close. There's tongue in his mouth, flicking over all the sensitive spots and Mark is loving it 

Johnny's little aborted thrusts and Mark's grinding has them panting. It’s not entirely enough to achieve release and Johnny doesn't want it to end in such a juvenile way, dry humping like two teenagers on the couch. 

So he picks Mark up, as if he weighs absolutely nothing, and makes his way to the bedroom.

"Fuck hung! You're so fucking strong. It’s so fucking hot." Mark pants out, wrapping his legs around Johnny's hips.  
Johnny skillfully navigates his way to the bedroom while attacking Mark's neck with love bites.

Johnny lays Mark on the bed and crawls over him and Mark imagines this is what it feels like to be hunted by a panther. Johnny swipes back his hair that is softly spilling over face. The muscles on his bare torso stretch at the action and Mark feels a little faint at the sight. 

Sure, Mark has noticed Johnny ever since Jaehyun introduced them. And yes, he may have used Johnny as fodder for his jerk off session. But he'd never really thought that Johnny would ever be interested in him in this way. He'd always thought that Johnny treated him like a kid. A cute younger brother that tagged along with Jaehyun. That was the vibe that he got. And now it seems a bit surreal to be lying under Johnny watching him shuffle through a drawer bringing out condoms and lube.

Johnny is Johnny. Successful, richer than the average Joe, with a great job, a great apartment and with so many opportunities to meet fabulous, sexy people who are not Mark.

Mark is just Mark. Struggling college kid, four years younger than Johnny trying his best not to make a fool of himself.

He watches Johnny sit back on his heels, placing Mark's legs over his thighs. Mark can see that the red of the heels that are somehow still miraculously on his feet and thinks that having shoes on in bed seems a bit disrespectful. He tries to nudge them off onto the floor, but Johnny catches his ankle in his big hands.

"Keep them on" he says, eyes blown dark, ringed by just a hint of the golden brown that Mark is used to.

"Fuck. Yeah sure. Let me just take off my boxers" Mark stutters and struggles to shimmy off the tight piece of clothing while keeping the heels on. He contemplates taking off the silk pajama top off as well but assumes that like almost all people, Johnny likes seeing him in his clothes.   
Mark knows a thing or two about being sexy and plans on blowing Johnny's mind. He pulls the silk PJs down his arms so that his shoulders are bare and coquettishly looks up at Johnny from his position on the bed. 

Johnny positively growls and gives him a little smack on the side of his ass.

"Not so innocent are you Mark?" He asks, rubbing a dry finger over Mark's exposed asshole.

"Nope." Mark says with a grin. "And hyung I was kind of wondering about something. I don't know if it's too forward, but can you do something for me?"

"Yeah. What do you want, baby?" 

"Can you...eat me out. I swear I'm super clean and I've always wanted to try it but…" Mark says biting his lip and fidgeting with the edge of the shirt.

"Not innocent at all." Johnny snickers. "Course I'll eat out little Mark's ass." Johnny says and pulls Mark's hips up letting his legs fall over his shoulders. He gives a little wink before diving down in between Mark's plush cheeks and putting his tongue to good use.

Mark keens at the feeling and pushes up on to Johnny's magical tongue. 

"Fuck hyung! That's not what I was expecting. Feels so good" Mark moans.

Johnny can feel spit sliding down his chin as he eats Mark out. The feeling of Mark's spreading open under the flick of his tongue, the taste of skin and the lavender smell from the bath soap is heady and has his dick straining in his sweatpants. The most distinctive feeling though is the pointed edge of the heels slightly digging into his back from where Mark is leveraging his little thrusts. It's strangely sensual imagining the way it must look from the behind. The stark burgundy red against Johnny's pale back. Mark's legs wrapping around his shoulders and his thighs splayed open. 

Johnny enjoys his time between Mark's thighs but stops when it feels like Mark is edging onto the territory of blowing his load 

"Nooo hyung just a little more" Mark whines low.

Johnny laughs and puts Mark's ass back down on to the bed.   
"What? You just want to come from a little rimming. Don't you want to enjoy the main course?" He asks, pulling down his sweats and palming at his cock. 

Mark takes a good eyeful of Johnny's dick and shudders in pleasure. "Oh, fuck hyung, you're big. You've got to let me suck you off next time. Promise I'll be really good" 

Johnny thinks Mark is a little bit too perfect. No one's really been up to giving him head because they are all a bit too reluctant to handle someone of his size. Not to brag but he is on the larger side of what is conventionally termed "big".

He gives a quick kiss to Mark's cheek and pops open the cap of the lube. Drizzling some over his finger he starts prepping Mark.

Mark tilts his head back and curves his spine when Johnny comes across his prostate. "So much better than when I do it myself" Mark groans and pushes his hips down trying to get Johnny to touch that place again.

"Hyung I think that's enough. Ah...just...just fuck me already" Mark breaths out in staccato.

Johnny works in a fourth finger while giving soft pecks to Mark's inner thigh. "Just a bit more and I'll fuck you baby. Wouldn't want to hurt our perfect little Mark."

Mark blushes and hides his face behind his hand. "I'm not perfect," he whines. Mark feels Johnny pull his fingers out and line himself up, pouring more lube for comfort 

"You ok Markie?"   
"Yeah do it hyung"

Mark keens as Johnny enters him in one long thrust.   
"Fuck hyung. That deep. Oh my god...Move move…" Mark groans wrapping his legs back around Johnny's hips, trying to move by himself.

Johnny doesn't hold back. He gives as much as he can thrusting his hips, sucking a giant bruise on Mark's neck, that is sure to turn purple by tomorrow.

And Mark gives as much as he gets. He bites down on Johnny's shoulder and scratches at Johnny's back, squeezing around the thick length that is rearranging his insides.

"Oh, fuck…. hyung….faster...please" Mark moans a plea.

Johnny suddenly pulls out causing Mark to whine, "no no no, why are you pulling out?"

Johnny flips Mark over onto his stomach and pushes back in with a wet squelch.

"Ohh yeah yeah. That's good." Mark says deliriously and pushes back against Johnny who gets back to work gripping Mark's slender waist.

Mark, who is overcome by pleasure and unable to hold himself up by his hands, decides to lay his chest down on the bed. His hips remain raised by Johnny's grip. The new position does wonders at letting Johnny aim for his pleasure spot.

"Fuck Mark you feel so good. So frickin tight and perfect" Johnny groans. "I think I'm going to come. You close baby?"

Mark moans in reply.

"Come for me Markie. Come for hyung" Johnny croons and thrusts in a few more times. Mark comes with a full body spasm, tightening around Johnny like vice and triggering his own orgasm.

Johnny flops down onto Mark pushing himself in deeper, causing Mark to whine and shudder. "So full hyung"

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry Markie" he says and picks himself up and out of Mark. There's a steady stream of cum flowing out of Mark's ass and Johnny realizes that he fucked up. Condoms have apparently been forgotten in the hurriedness of it all.

"Oh crap. Mark, I'm so sorry baby, I forgot the condom."

"It's ok hyung. I'm clean and I believe you aren't a jerk that's carrying around some nasty STD. And I like feeling warm and full like this."

"No no. I'm all clean." Johnny says relieved.   
"And you are way too much of minx." Johnny groans in disbelief. Mark looks over his shoulder to see Johnny still staring at his ass reverently. He cheekily spreads his leg and raises his ass a bit so that Johnny can get a better view.

"Fuck, Mark, you absolute little cock-tease." Johnny says with a laugh. He pushes three fingers back into Mark's ass and flicks them about playfully sloshing about the cum inside, watching Mark's moan and wriggle about.

"How long before you can go for another round hyung?" Mark asks, looking at Johnny from under his eye lashes.   
Johnny grins back in reply. The night is still young, and he is more than willing to spend the rest of it buried inside Mark.

He gives Mark a soft kiss on his lips and pulls him in for a snuggle. "We can go all night Mark. Let's just have some good cuddles for bit, yeah?"

Mark laughs delighted and crawls on top of Johnny laying his head on Johnny's chest. "yeap, lots of cuddles is also very good" he says placing a kiss Johnny's chest. 

"Lemme just kick these heels off before we cuddle properly tho. " Mark says giggling. He pulls the shoes off quickly and drops them with a plop onto the floor and crawls back on top of Johnny.

Johnny wraps his arms around Mark and snuggles in. He knows that he's never going to be able to let Mark go and hopefully Mark feels the same way about him.

* * *

Jaehyun trudges in through the apartment doors dragging a very sleepy Taeyong with him. Taeyong's sister had shooed them back home when Taeyong's mom arrived to help. She was very grateful but kept on saying that Taeyong needs to look out for himself too and she wasn't that sick. 

Since Taeyong's mom was to stay behind and help with his nephew and sister, Jaehyun and he did not have any space to sleep over. So they drove back to the apartment.   
It's nearing three in the morning when they make it back 

The TV is on, Johnny's Netflix account logged into. There's chips and lukewarm beer on the coffee table in front of it. The lights in the living room are on but Johnny is nowhere to be seen.   
Taeyong immediately begins cleaning up the mess, grouching about ants coming to eat them all if they keep leaving food around like this. 

Jaehyun also notices that Mark's backpack is at the dining table. Shit he forgot to tell Mark that they wouldn't be able to start their assignment today.   
But where is Mark? He usually sleeps on the couch.

Taeyong sees Jaehyun deep in thought. It's ass O'clock in the morning and he does not think either one of them are in any state to function. 

"What's got you in such a tizzy?" He asks Jaehyun, wiping down the horrid little stain left on the coffee table by the beer.

"Mark's here. But he's not here" Jaehyun says dumbly.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Taeyong questions.

"See. Mark's bag is here. That means Mark's is here. But Mark isn't here" Jaehyun says, pointing at the couch.

Taeyong catches on to Jaehyun's sleep deprived line of thought. "Oh my. Yeah. Where do you think he is?" 

"We should probably ask Johnny" Jaehyun nods wisely. "He'll know. He knows everything"  
Maybe the sleep deprived drunk feeling was influencing him a bit too much. But Taeyong agrees and follows Jaehyun to Johnny's bedroom.

In Taeyong's opinion, the sight that greets them is horror story worthy.

There are cum stains all over Johnny's bed spread and on it Johnny and Mark are wrapped together, entirely naked and sleeping soundly. There's more cum splashed all over Mark's body and some on Johnny as well. Definitely the result of several rounds of raucous sex.

Jaehyun slowly closes the door and walks back to the living room in a daze.

"Ummm….so we know where Mark is now. Also why are there a pair of red heels in there?" He asks Taeyong with wide eyes.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know. Let's just pretend we never saw that shall we?"

Jaehyun nods in agreement. 

Somethings are better left unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy. I didn't really know how to put this in, but the heels are actually Taeyong's sister's. She uses Taeyong's empty shoe boxes to store heels and he accidentally brings them over with his own shoes when he's moving in. So even Taeyong doesn't know about the heels.
> 
> Things got weirdly filthy. Also, I wish I could have made the heels more of a priority and pulled more focus into it.


End file.
